


尼禄猫×V猫

by Fulamingge



Category: Devil - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulamingge/pseuds/Fulamingge





	尼禄猫×V猫

阳光好刺眼。树上的知了比Griffon还聒噪。初夏的暖风扑在脸上。好热。想踢开被子的脚踏了空。Nero，今天醒得很晚哦。是Dante的声音。还把一个金属制的东西放在了耳边，咣一声脆响。趿拉着拖鞋又走远了。好香。什么吃的就近在眼前。不情愿地睁开眼睛，窗外苍翠的梧桐叶比正午的日光更耀眼。揉了揉额角。是毛茸茸的触感。好像不太对。晃在眼前的是白色的，毛爪子。喵——？！凄厉的一声尖叫。连声音也变了。虽然确实喜欢猫，但比起自己变成猫，他更想看V——所以，V呢？昨晚睡在边上的V呢？空荡荡的卧室，整齐的床被，丝毫没有人睡过的痕迹。木地板上落了一层银白色的猫毛。没有冷嘲热讽的Griffon，没有Shadow，没有V。屋外的知了叽叽喳喳。一个炎热的夏天的清晨。但愿这只是一个梦。  
他来了。Vergil扫了眼从卧室晃到客厅的Nero。Dante回头意味深长的目光另他更加烦躁。尽管Nero还在思考，人类用四肢前行叫爬，对猫这样说却不太对，用走也有些奇怪。浑身不对劲。Trish和Lady说她们的猫发情了，正好可以和我们家的Nero配种。一会儿就到。Dante含着草莓圣代含糊地说。喵——？！沦落成老爹和叔叔饲养的猫就算了，还要被剥夺交配自由？！炸成毛球的Nero飞速地冲向窗口，还差一步就跃出屋外的时刻，被抱住了。用了骗术师的Dante拎着白毛球的后颈，你跑什么，你要是不愿意这之后带你去切掉蛋蛋就是了。永绝后患。喵喵喵喵喵——？！！？Nero第一次感到这个绿色瞳孔的恶魔如此恐怖。你当初拒绝Trish不就好了，强迫他干什么。Vergil看着张牙舞爪挣扎的碧眼白猫。但我倒很期待他们的小猫会是什么样子的。也是，毕竟她们家的是只黑猫。Dante的脸凑近龇牙咧嘴的Nero，锋利的指甲从毛绒爪子中伸出来，挥舞着想要在他身上留下些痕迹。喵？等等，黑猫？  
这只墨绿眼睛黑色毛发的，猫。为什么浑身散发出V的气息。垂顺的白色猫毛又瞬间蓬松地炸开。而且空气里还弥漫着浓郁的发情气味。喵？！V——？！Nero瞪圆了翠绿的大眼睛。黑猫狂躁地瞟了他一眼，从Trish的怀里蹦下来一路飞奔到餐桌脚，然后，往那冰冷的金属柱上磨蹭脑袋和脖颈。Nero愣住了。小心地踱到黑猫边上，舔了舔耳朵的绒毛。没有反抗。这是不是意味着——喵！Nero。我知道这一切很诡异。但是，现在的当务之急是——见鬼了。虽然听着也是喵喵声，但是他能肯定这除了V不会是别人。紧接着意识到V的后半句要说什么，Nero感觉自己的脸和耳朵都充血了——尽管他知道猫不会脸红，但他的尾巴已经不受控制地蓬松地在地面上来回摆动。好丢人——当着这么多人的面。Dante还冲着他眨了眨眼。Vergil看着一早上都没停止过炸毛的Nero无奈地笑叹了口气。噢，看来他们相性不错嘛！探头查看他们的Lady似乎很兴奋。Nero竖起尾巴冲他们眦了龇牙。  
两只猫被扔到了事务所的后花园。只有一点婆娑日影穿过高大茂密的梧桐树倾落下几缕斑驳光点。要、要交配吗？好奇怪啊喵。Nero有点沮丧。V好像没在听他说话。只顾着在柔软的草丛上打滚摩擦身体。快来舔我！喵——？！舔、舔哪里？！Nero绿宝石一样的眼睛瞪得圆圆的。仰躺在地面扭动着身体磨蹭背部的V，尾巴在身侧不安地摆动着，肚皮完全露了出来。Nero迟疑地舔了舔V的额头和下巴，黑猫的眼睛舒服得闭了起来。沿着脖颈的柔软绒毛一直舔到尾巴根部。好像，舔到了什么湿润的隐秘部位了——！尾巴要烧起来了喵！空气里发情的气息愈发浓郁了。Nero小心翼翼地瞄了眼V，黑猫翻了身，脑袋、前肢与胸腹都贴在干燥且温暖的鼠尾草地上，臀部与尾巴高高地翘起。露出了——喵呜呜！！Nero感到世界有点崩塌。一旦脑内代入这是V，想象着人型的V做出这样的动作——喵喵喵喵喵！！！然而这只是只猫。Nero努力消化这个荒唐的梦境——是梦就好了！——但他本质还是V——完全没有好转喵！还是太刺激了喵呜呜！快点啊Nero。V的声音急躁又忍耐。墨绿色的眼睛凶巴巴地瞪了他一眼。Nero有点委屈，趴上V的身体，虽然不知道为什么要这样，但还是本能地咬住了黑猫的后颈。磨蹭了好半天才找对地方，又蹬了好几分钟才顺利地塞进去——这令他想起了与V的第一次——为什么变成猫了还要再体验一次根本不想记起来的尴尬的处男的初夜啊——太讨厌了喵！  
从V身体里抽出来时被狠狠地踹了一脚。Nero瞬间更委屈了，这也是他作为猫的第一次，技术不好也不能怪他啊喵。然后忽然意识到什么，看到了属于雄性猫科器官上那一根根细密的尖利倒刺。Nero有点慌张。我不是故意的V！V再一次无视了他，在草地上打了好几个滚，又忙着在树干上磨蹭脸颊和脖颈。痛的话你咬我好了，我也不知道会这样喵——！后颈忽然被拎起来了。那个深红外套绿色眼睛的恶魔笑眯眯地看着他，吃点东西再接着交配比较好哦。Lady说一天要至少三次才能成功怀上小猫。这个家伙，根本就是一直在偷窥吧。Nero瞬间又急又气。等等，至少三次？他想到交配让V这样痛苦，那不如自己去被绝育比较好呢——不，我的蛋蛋，Nero瞬间又想哀嚎——而且如果自己不能和V交配，那会有别的猫来代替他吧——不不不不要啊喵！——那或者让Trish带V去做绝育手术吧，呜啊这对V也太残忍了——到底要怎么办才好呢。Nero的脑袋好像要爆炸了，这是个梦就好了，快点让我醒过来啊喵！  
Nero忽然睁开眼睛，窗外是初夏耀眼的阳光，青翠的梧桐树里嘈杂的蝉鸣敲击着耳膜，头顶是高高的洁白的天花板。还好是梦。Nero揉了揉太阳穴。门外传来Dante特有的趿拉着拖鞋的脚步声。Nero，今天醒得很晚哦。他把一盘猫粮放在了眼前。  
喵————？！


End file.
